1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal deflection circuit for a television receiver and, more particularly, to a horizontal deflection circuit for a cathode-ray tube (hereinafter abbreviated to "CRT").
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat CRT having an electron gun and a fluorescent screen inclined at comparatively small angles to the center axis of the electron gun, is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 59-175547. This flat CRT is provided with a horizontal deflection circuit to supply a sawtooth current to the horizontal deflection coils of the flat CRT. In a conventional horizontal deflection circuit, a horizontal drive circuit applies horizontal driving pulses to the base of the transistor. Upon the application of a positive pulse to the base of the transistor, the transistor is turned on and, consequently, a current increasing with time is supplied to the deflection coils.
When a negative pulse is applied to the base of the transistor, the transistor is turned off. However, a resonant capacitor supplies a current to the deflection coils. Thereafter the current supplied to the deflection coils flows through a damping diode. However, power loss in the damping diode is a problem. If the damping diode is omitted, the current flows through the base-collector diode junction of the transistor. However, omission of the damping diode is disadvantageous to the horizontal deflection circuit in power loss and the linearity of scanning.